Will Do
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- A cool prince charming actor like Gray wasn't so keen to enjoy people screaming his name 'everytime', he just wants to enjoy peacefulness. He was tired of it, but nothing could be done. That was until one of his hardcore fangirl with azure hair appeared out of nowhere.


I've also gotten this idea out of nowhere. I'm in the mood to write!^^ Eventhough I know I shouldn't start another multi-chapter story! o.o

''

**Will Do**

Prologue

''

The handsome man saw his beloved walked down the isle gracefully. The mahogany haired girl also looked intently at him, her big green eyes full of affection and adore. Of course, no one would ignore someone as cool as him, even if they were guys. No one, regardless the gender. Males would happily be gay only for him, bad luck for them, he didn't swing that way.

As the priest say the usual sacred spell of marrying ceremonial, the raven haired man only stared at her, he wasn't believing the sight that woman was showing to him. In all white, holding a stack of flowers in her hands. That was going to be thrown at the crowd for the next lucky couple. The light make-up polished her delicate face, making her looks like an angel. Those luscious lips which were pink -either naturally or the effect of the lipstick-, causing weird feeling in his chest to just crash his own into them.

And most importantly, the green eyes that bore inside his dark blue ones were what made her utterly beautiful. None could argue with that. The same eyes which shared angry, flustered, sad, embarrassed, pissed, depressed, and also happiness with him. Oh how he loved everything about her.

"I do." He said, still not averting his wonderful gaze from the woman who was going to be his wife soon. So soon, even, it just a few crappy 'Magic Spell' repeated again, and just two words that he needed to make her his.

"I do." The girl's soft voice rang through the church, causing everyone present there, let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. Sighing in contempt.

"Now, you may kiss the bride." The pastor said, looking at the newlyweds with such tender eyes. Maybe he wanted to marry again? Forget that.

The man's face slowly made it's way towards _his_ mahogany haired wife. Oh he was so the happiest man alive on earth! Even on the entire galaxy!

As their faces were inching closer, in a supposedly slow motion, the woman closed her eyes to feel more of him. His cold breath that tickled her nose, his fingers that was caressing her shoulder, and especially his presence in front of him. How was she not the luckiest female ever?

Just a few more centimeters…

It almost touched, just separated by thin, transparent air…

And it finall-

_TO BE CONTINUED_

''

"Oh my God, did you see Gray's face?!" the eccentric girl bounced on her sofa childishly, despite her age that was already eighteen years old. No one could stop her. Not even the President of Fiore could stop _her. _"Why on earth should it ended right now?!"

"Calm down, Juvia," her pink haired 'twin' sneered while rolling her green eyes.

"HOW CAN JUVIA? THAT'S GRAY! GRAY!" Juvia, the blue haired female screamed happily, uncaring even if she disturbed their neighbors of apartment.

"That's why you should calm your horses down!" the girl shouted tiredly, knowing full well that her 'twin' would disregard her right away, pretending she was all alone in the world. The silly.

"Juvia just can't believe they really cut the episode at THAT moment! It was so special for me and Gray!" the girl cried comically, yet it really did flood the whole living room.

"_You_?" Meredy, the pinkette's name, raised an eyebrow that was clearly saying 'Seriously?' and threw a rectangle pillow at her twin, "Earth to Juvia, its not you who is in the movie! Its Laura Kellingston, for God's sake!"

"Its me! Its Juvia!" the blunette yelled back at her 'sibling' while throwing the pillow back as well. Hitting two birds with a rock.

"Are you an idiot?!" Meredy ducked at the right second because if she was late the soft yet hard pillow would absolutely hit her face.

"Yes, she is when it comes to Gray-sama!" the insane blunette kept jumping on their not-so-rare couch, it'd break any time now. Danger detected.

"Stop bouncing, you are making it un-presentable!" the pinkette said, or rather scolded with horror across her face. Her blue haired idiot 'sister' was surely gonna die because of this also impossible Gray Fullbuster.

Meredy knew that her actually cute twin was idolizing the famous actor from so long. The first time she saw him was when she caught a glimpse of his raven hair. Just a single thin view of his strands, made her fall hard for the celebrity. Too bad its no way in hell that a mere normal civil like Juvia Lockser could actually be his _real _wife. Even its already hard in just dreams.

Lol, she's sure a stupido right?

"Meredy, come here quick!" the pink haired girl heard her adopted sister's voice lingered through the air. She already forgot about the annoyance she felt before, their usual sisterly fights.

"What is it?" the slightly younger girl asked curiously, peeking at her weird sister who was sitting on the floor beside the couch that was just survived a living hell.

"Luck finally came upon Juvia!" the blue haired beau shoved today's new-arrived newspaper. The pinkette scanned through the small boxes of advertisements. Really, what was so worked up for?

Then the greeny orbs laid its sight at a very incredibly super duper inevitably small circle at the bottom of the nonsense adverts. There written an hyperly tiny note:

'_Gray F. is opening an interview for new assistant tomorrow at 8 am. U know where.'_

Oh no.

Why was this bad omen happened to her? She turned her head around, only to see her 'twin' dancing joyously with sparkles all around her figure. She was glittery!

"I guess, I have no other choice," the younger pinkette chuckled a lot at her blunette sister's behavior. She's so awfully cute childishly! "But promise me you won't make any stupid ruckus if you are not picked."

Juvia smiled a toothy grin at the littler female who had befriended her since they were just tiny pipsqueak at the lame orphanage. They two somehow became best friend forever, but their bonds were actually more _thicker _than just 'best friend forever', they eventually became sister in some way. Making people confused, a blue haired with blue eyes being sibling with a pink haired with green eyes? Stop screwing aroung.

They gave other people's opinions no shit, it didn't effect them a bit, to people's disappointment. Over time, they eventually didn't care anymore about the two's status. Whether they be best friend, sister, or even couple, didn't get into their skin anymore. Why would they? Its no use anyway

And so, the blunette and the pinkette became adoptive sister. They prefers being twins though. The both of them were stupid, well, what's life without some fun?

"Will do, sir." Juvia said to the pink haired little sister of her.

Tomorrow, will be a good hell of a day.

''

Gah! Its finally finished! This story-plot keep approaching me with blades and samurais, threatening me I'd go crazy if I didn't get this thing out of my system. So, you love it? Hate it? Please do review, don't be picky just because I'm a newbie!

01/17/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
